


Knockin’ on Heaven’ Door

by Si_Cha



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M, Suicide
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>咳嗽病了，枪花复合，咳嗽向吱吱表明心意，后来死掉了。<br/>再后来吱吱也死掉了。<br/>非常蠢。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knockin’ on Heaven’ Door

**Author's Note:**

> 太蠢了一定要再说一遍真的好蠢，现在看起来怎么这么蠢。

“Axl Rose先生，这是你的体检表。”医生面无表情地将一个文件夹交给他。  
　　Axl将烟放在双唇间，接过文件夹，从里面抽出一张张表来，高血压，高血脂，心肺功能严重衰退……总之都是一些老人会得的疾病。多年来的酗酒、抽烟的 后果终于都在他身上显现。他冷哼了一声，从牙缝间吐出几个字，“还没得肺癌，不错。”说完将那一张张表都塞回去，随手将文件夹扔在茶几上。他将烟从唇间取 下，对着上方吐了一口烟，烟雾在上方形成了一个圆圈，慢慢地上升，扩大，然后消散。“我马上就要死了吧。”他将头重重地靠在沙发上，闭上双眼，任由烟在他 手上燃烧。  
　　过了一会儿，他睁开了双眼，身体前倾，双肘撑在膝盖上，十指紧握，用他那带着沙哑的低沉的特有嗓音问道：“医生，我还能活多久？”  
　　“三到六个月。”医生仍然面无表情。  
　　听到这个答案，他只是随意地“嗯”了一声，又重新靠在沙发上。这次过了很久他才睁眼，手中的烟早已燃尽。“你怎么还在这？”他尽力压抑，但声音中仍透着一丝不悦。  
　　“先生，这样是不礼貌的。”  
　　“你可以走了。”他说完就站起身来走进卧室，再也没看医生一眼。他给经纪人打了个电话，“喂，Jansen，帮我打几个电话。”  
　　“嗯，I……”一个长音后他停顿了一下，“算了，我自己来吧。”他也不等那边回话就把电话挂掉了。  
　　他深呼吸了几下，重新拿起电话，仔细地按下一串早已烂熟于心的数字。嘟了两声，接通了。“喂，Izzy吗？”他的声音还是带着不易察觉的颤抖。  
　　可有的时候Izzy真的很粗心，所以电话里只是传来他特有的、性感的、带着美国中西部男人的慵懒的嗓音，配合着由于兴奋而有些上扬的语调，“Axl！？怎么突然给我打电话了？”  
　　“嗯……明天上午十点来我这吧，嗯……我家。”他想了想又加上了这两个字。  
　　电话那头先是安静了一会儿，似乎是在思考，但很快就传来一声肯定的回答，“好。”几乎是刚一听到这句话，Axl就把电话挂了，他不敢保证继续听下去这个男人的声音他不会放下电话去找他。  
　　他拿出电话簿，拨通了Slash的号码。“喂，Axl？”他虽然不再别扭了，可他还是不知道怎么开口，直到Slash吼道，“你他妈倒是说句话啊！” 他才赶紧说：“明天中午十二点来我家吧。”又在Slash反应过来之前加上一句，“叫上Duff。”然后迅速把电话挂了。说了这些，他感觉心里的一个结终 于被解开了，舒坦了很多。  
　　带着这份舒坦，他最后打给了Steven，可是智商撑死不过六年级情商也在正常水平以下的Steven还是成功把他惹毛了，“别很老子整那些事！你他妈明天中午必须给老子过来！”然后他就重重的把听筒摔在电话上了，刚一松手，他就笑了。  
　　Axl让家里的仆人去买些菜回来，然后自己就倒在床上睡了。这一觉他睡得十分踏实，大概早上八点的时候，他醒了，想到马上就要见到Izzy，他就脑袋短路手足无措。于是，他开始弹钢琴，来平复自己激动的内心。  
　　他弹得太过入神，以至于旁边多出了一个人他都没有发现，直到那个人的掌声将他从钢琴世界中拉出。他抬起头，眼前出现的正是Izzy。在见到他的那一刻，内心的所有不安与焦躁全都消失了，只剩一片宁静。  
　　他们就那样静静地对视着，好像全世界就只剩他们两个。又好像过了一个世纪之久，Axl缓缓地开口：“我爱你。”  
　　Izzy先是愣了一下，然后温柔地回应道：“我爱你。”  
　　这三个字就像是钥匙一般打开了束缚着Axl的索链，Axl站起身来，搂住Izzy的脖子，深情地吻了下去。  
　　这次Izzy更诧异了，他看着Axl颤抖的睫毛，感受着他的深情，理智很快就不够用了。他夺过了主动权，慢慢地一只手开始在Axl背部上下游走，另一只手伸向了Axl的皮带，Axl却在他要解开的时候抓住了他的手，“不要这样。”Axl用着沙哑的嗓音坚定地说道。  
　　“为什么？”Izzy的声音更加沙哑。  
　　“因为我对你是一种混杂了友情，甚至亲情，并且超越了爱情的感情，你也一样吧？所以我不想用性来玷污它。”  
　　Izzy不禁调侃道：“I’m your daddy , you bother, your lover and your little boy？”  
　　Axl笑了，一副煞有其事的样子，“是啊。”  
　　Izzy也跟着笑了，他搂着Axl在沙发上坐下，就好像这是他自己家一样，“为什么这么做？”  
　　“什么为什么？”Axl也不知道是在装傻还是真不知道。  
　　Izzy 也不跟他计较，“就是突然叫我过来，然后表白，然后吻我。”他突然一脸戏谑，“你不会是特地叫我来你家就是为了干这些吧？”  
　　Axl没理会他的玩笑，“我快要死了。”这句话让Izzy的笑容僵硬在脸上，他伸手揪住Axl的衣领，“所以如果哪天你不小心挂了就打算让它永远成为一个秘密？”  
　　可是，看着Axl那张平静的刻满岁月痕迹的脸，他怎么也生不起气来。他松开手，将五指插进他的短发，似乎有点不知所措。没过多久，他就把手放下来，问：“还有多久。”  
　　“医生说还有三到六个月。”Axl仍然那么平静。  
　　“医生说的？医生说的他妈的算屁啊！医生说的你他妈……”  
　　“我信，”Axl打断了他的话，“我知道我快要死了。”  
　　Izzy沉默了，过了一会儿，他伸过双臂，缓缓抱住Axl，将下巴抵在Axl的肩膀上。“为什么要这样对自己呢？为什么要把自己锁在这样一个屋子里？ 为什么不出去逛逛？为什么……”他的声音有点哽咽了，“为什么不去找我呢？为……”他索性将头埋在了Axl的颈间，任由泪水流下来。  
　　Axl轻轻地拍着Izzy的背部，“你都知道的啊。”总是Izzy在安慰Axl，这次终于反过来了。可是Axl毕竟没有经验，于是他就一直轻轻拍着Izzy的背部。  
　　“你这样好像哄小孩睡觉啊。”Izzy破涕为笑。惹得Axl也笑了起来，“没事了吧？”“没事。”说完Izzy靠在了沙发上，双臂伸直放在沙发背上。  
　　Axl从口袋里摸出一包万宝路，点燃，将烟盒和打火机都扔在了茶几上，然后靠在了Izzy的手臂上，深深吸了口烟。“找你过来还有别的事。”他也没看 Izzy，所以没发觉他的目光一直追随着他手上的烟，直到Izzy从他手上拿过烟，放到嘴里吸了一口，“味道不错。”转而对着Axl，“你都要死了还抽 烟？”声音带有明显的不悦。  
　　“我又没得肺癌，再说我不抽死的更快好吧？”Axl一边说着还一边伸手去抢烟。但Izzy却将手臂伸直让Axl够不到。Axl坐了回去，Izzy又拿过烟吸了一口，动作依然那么优雅。“你不是戒了么？”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　“那现在怎么……”Axl眼前突然出现一张放大的Izzy的脸，以至于后面的话只说到一半。  
　　Izzy把烟都喷到Axl脸上，“谁知道呢？”他又重新靠回沙发，“那刚说还有什么事？”  
　　“我们重组吧。”  
　　“我当然是没问题啦，他们呢？”  
　　“我都叫过来了。”  
　　Izzy从Axl身后抽出手臂，站起身来，“那现在就开始？”  
　　“好。”  
　　即使他们都已经老了，Izzy的气质却仍在，Axl的声音也依然那么好听，只是更加沙哑了点。即使这么多年没见，他们的默契还是那么好。他们时而相视一笑，更多的时候是Axl在前面唱歌，Izzy在后面安静地弹着吉他。  
　　大概正午的时候，Duff和Slash来了，他们本来在谈笑，在看到这一幕的时候都安静了下来，Duff还紧了紧搂住Slash的手臂。  
　　然而这幅美景却被Steven给毁了，“嘿！兄弟们！你……”尽管Duff迅速扯过Steven捂住他的嘴，可还是迟了。Duff白了Steven一眼，Slash或许也这样做了。“怎么了？”Steven就是这么在状况外。  
　　“没什么。”Axl走上前，Izzy也跟了上来，在走到Axl旁边的时候，Axl在他耳边说了句：“不要告诉他们。”  
　　“嘿，兄弟们，我们重组吧。”Axl开门见山地说道，看到他们一脸诧异的样子，他重复了几次，“重组，重组，r-e-u-n-i-t-e-d”可他们还是一脸诧异，他的声音突然低了下来，“难道你们不想重组？”  
　　Duff首先反应了过来，“嘿，哥们，我们当然想，倒是你，终于想通了啊？”  
　　“再不想通就晚了。现在我们还能在舞台上闹腾的时候，再过个几年，就不见得搞得定了啊。”  
　　Duff一副了然的样子，Slash还是那个样子，或许是在装酷，Steven就直接冲上去给Axl一个熊抱，欢呼道：“太好了！”  
　　Axl无奈道：“好好好，我们先吃饭。”他勾着Steven的肩膀，走向了餐厅。  
　　“你就没点反应？”Duff对着Axl和Steven努努嘴，调侃起Izzy来。  
　　Izzy笑了笑，“Steven有什么好担心的，他们两个不吵起来就不错了，倒是你，可要管好你家Slash，不然可不要怪我不给你面子。”  
　　“我没让你管Axl就不错了你倒还先说起我来了？”Duff也笑了。  
　　这时Slash才终于有了行动，“当事人还在这好吧？”语气颇为无奈。  
　　没想到Izzy却一副惊讶的样子：“我还以为Duff你发神经带个雕像来了？”  
　　“哈哈哈哈~”Duff放声大笑起来，“亲爱的，把你卖给蜡像馆怎样？肯定可以赚一大笔钱。”  
　　“卖你妹啊！”  
　　“你不就是我妹子么？哈哈！”  
　　于是Slash换了一种方式，“你舍得吗？”  
　　“当然舍不得啊！”说完Duff还撩起Slash的头发，在他脸上吻了一下。  
　　“你们有必要到处秀恩爱吗？”Izzy无奈地看着这两个人。  
　　“嫉妒啊？嫉妒就找你们家Axl去。”Duff说完这句话也走出了房间。留下Izzy一个人苦笑着摇头。  
　　　　在饭桌上，大家都喝了很开心，Izzy看这状况，也没有阻拦Axl。最后他们都醉了，于是Slash的毛病又犯了，他找到Duff，扬着头，“我要向你挑战！”  
　　Duff稍微清醒一点，他认出了Slash，于是任由他乱来，没想到，Slash刚一挥拳，整个就倒在Duff身上了。  
　　“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”其他三个人都大笑，只有Duff无奈而又宠溺地笑了笑，问道：“Axl，客房在哪？”  
　　Axl也喝醉了，他就随便指了个方向，鬼才知道他指的是哪，其实Duff也没往那个方向走，反正最后他们是被仆人带去的。  
　　Steven又继续喝了一会，倒下了，Axl和Izzy也不管他，两个人搀扶着崴进了卧室，睡了。  
　　第二天一早，Izzy醒了，但是他却紧闭双眼，他怕这只是一个梦而已。直到身旁传来平稳的呼吸声，他才睁开双眼。Axl的脸就那样出现在他眼前，他不 禁心痛起来。Axl早已不似当年的那个Axl，拥有着漂亮的外表，柔顺的红发，现在的他，即将变成了一个老人，发福的身体使得脸上有了许多多余的肉，头发 也不再柔顺。可是，他还是Axl，所以，Izzy轻抚着他的长发，亲吻他的眉毛、眼睛、鼻子、脸颊，最后是嘴巴。然后，他就静静地看着Axl，直到他醒 来。  
　　Axl吻了下Izzy，“早安。”“早安。”  
　　他们洗漱完后就走出卧室，一开门就看到Steven那张写满震惊的脸。  
　　“别看了，什么事都没有？”Izzy撇清道。  
　　“没有，我只是在想，原来这不是梦。”Steven给了他们重重的一个拥抱，都快把他俩揉到一起去了。“Duff和Slash叻？”  
　　“谁知道呢。你不要去打扰他们就好。我们去吃早饭吧，顺便等他们下来——Mark，上早饭。”  
　　他们吃到一半的时候，Duff和Slash下来了，看起来Slash比昨天精神好很多。“啊~我要饿死了。”他迅速冲到餐桌前，抓起面板就往嘴里塞。Duff在一旁无奈地拍着他的背，“又没人跟你抢——Axl，那我们什么时候演出？”  
　　“等一下，我给Jansen打个电话。”  
　　“敢情你还没准备好？”  
　　“你认为我昨天有机会打吗？”说完他走到电话旁，“喂，Jansen，问下斯坦普斯中心什么时候有空，我们要重组。”  
　　“好。”Axl安静地等着，没过多久，那边就给出了答案，“还要四个月？不能早点吗？”  
　　“好吧。”他挂了电话，转向其他人，“还要四个月，在斯坦普斯中心。那你们……”  
　　“我们各回各家就好，反正离这也不是很远，排练的时候过来就好。”回答的依旧是Duff。  
　　“那我就不送你们了，有空也可以过来玩——Izzy，你就留在这吧。”  
　　“嗯。”Izzy点了点头。  
　　于是其他人都走了，房间里有只剩他们两个。“我们要不要再练练？”Izzy提议道。  
　　“好啊。”于是他们幸福的同居生活就这样开始了。  
　　Duff, Slash, Steven来的时候，他们就一起排练，然后偶尔也喝喝酒。不在的时候可以干的事就多了，两个人时不时练一练，然后有时也出去 转一转，Izzy还跟Axl讲他的旅行，讲他看到的景色，还有遇到的人，他还给Axl看了他拍的照片，确实不赖。Izzy去了很多地方，威尼斯、非洲、中国、冰岛、马达加斯加……他甚至还去了北极和热带雨林。他们有时也会去Duff或Steven家玩一玩。总之日子过得很舒坦。

终于那一天来了，上台前，“你们都准备好了吗？”问话的当然是Axl。  
　　“是的。”其他人差不多齐声答道。  
　　“那我们上台咯。”这次没有开场的演奏，五个人一齐走上台，台下立即爆发出雷鸣般的掌声和尖叫。尽管他们早已不是当年的他们，Axl和Steven身 体发福，Izzy和Duff皮肤松弛，Slash那标志性的卷曲黑发也染上了白色，可他们依旧是他们，他们依旧是Guns N’Roses！  
　　“亲爱的朋友们，谢谢你们来看我们的演出！谢谢你们一直那么支持我们，从一开始到现在。我想，我是让你们失望了，由于我个人的原因，让你们等了三十多年，在这里，我向你们道歉。”他说着还深深地鞠躬，而台下传来一声声的带着哭腔的“Axl，你没有！”  
　　“废话不多说，下面是Paradise City。”  
　　前奏一响起，台下顿时沸腾起来。“Take me down to the paradise city where the grass is green and the girls are pretty……”不止是Axl一个人在唱，全场的每个角落不同人的嘴里，不同的音色，发出的都是这种声音。  
　　尽管Axl不再穿个短裤满场乱跑，Izzy不再叼跟烟抱着个吉他转圈，Slash不再裸着上身到处跳来跳去……尽管一切都和以前不一样了，但是，当他 们五个人一起站在台上，你就会说：“看，那就是Guns N’ Roses！”尽管他们多年没有合作过，可是他们默契却更佳，技术自不必说，感情多少也更丰富。总之，现在的他们，比以前更棒了！  
　　他们演奏了一些毁灭欲和UYI的歌曲之后是中场休息，Axl吃了一些药。“没事吧？”Izzy担心地问道。  
　　“没事。”Axl对着Izzy笑了笑，“再说死在舞台上也很好啊。”  
　　“可是……”  
　　“没什么可是，我会尽量照顾好自己的。你呢？希望自己最后是死在舞台上吗？”  
　　“嗯。但是，”Izzy突然严肃起来，“如今，我的主唱只能是你，如果你死了我如何在舞台上死去。”  
　　Axl愣住了，但随即轻轻地吻了Izzy一下，笑道，“现在不要多想，该上台了。”  
　　“有请我们的节奏吉他，Izzy Stradlin！”Axl指着随后出场的Izzy向台下说道，随即拿着摇铃退到一边。  
　　“I try to feel the sunshine , you bring the rain……”Izzy的声音依然那么低沉且性感。唱到了副歌部分，Axl一如既往地当他面前没有话筒，非要跑去跟Izzy抢。于是他们这次唱着唱着就真 的亲上去了。台下顿时一片尖叫声，当然多数是很欣慰的。  
　　到了Duff唱so fine的时候，就是他和Slash秀恩爱的时候，那句现场版的“guitar come on”真的叫得要多暧昧有多暧昧，要多宠溺有多宠溺。  
　　到了第二次中场休息了，这次Izzy更担心了，“真的没问题吗？”其实他知道答案，但他宁愿被欺骗。  
　　“真的没问题啦。”Axl拍了拍Izzy的肩膀，“况且我不能继续让他们失望啊。”  
　　Izzy没办法劝说他，只好任由他去了。  
　　美妙的钢琴声响起，正是November Rain，他们的经典曲目之一，虽然Steven的鼓和Matt很不一样，可是出来的效果都很好。  
　　在台下不断的尖叫掌声中，演出结束了，台下响起了一致的“encore”然后有些人似乎反应过来了一件事，毁灭欲、UYI、GNR’s lies里面所有歌都演奏了，包括one in a million，甚至有一些后来的歌，却唯独没有Knockin’ on heaven’s door。于是全场慢慢地变成了一齐高呼“Knockin’ on heaven’s door”。  
　　终于，Axl没有让大家失望，他缓缓出现在人们的视线中。“朋友们，你们有没有想过你们某一天会在做你最爱的事的途中死去？你们有没有希望过？我有。 我希望某一天我可以死在舞台上。但现在，既然我还活着，既然我站在这舞台上，那么我要做的就只是认真地歌唱。你们既然都站在这里，要做的就只是认真地听我 歌唱。你们既然还活着，就好好地无悔地活下去。这是献给你们最后的礼物，Knockin’ on heaven’s door。”讲话完毕，音乐响起。  
　　或许大多数人都处于极度兴奋中，没有注意到这段话的深夜，但Izzy显然不在其列，但他又不方便直接上去说什么，于是只好一直跟着Axl，一边照看他，一边寻找机会。  
　　终于，机会来了，间奏开始了。“Axl，你说那话什么意思？你的生死又不是你能决定的。”Izzy一边弹着吉他，一边凑到Axl旁边问道。  
　　“只是一番感慨嘛，再说要是有个万……”  
　　“哪有那么多万一？你他妈好好给老子活下去，我们还要去巡演，趁着我们重组，就多演几场啊，光在LA算什么啊？”  
　　Axl只是摇了摇头，“对不起，医生告诉过我不能长时间演出，在判我死刑前就说过了，所以我觉得我能撑到现在就很不错了。”Axl还是决定告诉他事实，他不想在生命的最后还骗他。  
　　不出意外的，Izzy要暴走了，Axl赶在他暴走前垫起脚迅速地吻了他一下，“好好弹你的吉他。”然后抓起卖架就跑开唱了起来，他一直躲着Izzy，直到Izzy不断对他做出“不要躲我”、“我只弹我的吉他”的口型，他才不乱窜。  
　　“我唱一句你们唱一句。Knock knock knockin’ on heaven’s door.”然后他将握着卖架把话筒伸向观众的方向。  
　　“Knock knock knockin on heaven’s door.”不同的人发出的声音汇成同样的一句话。  
　　“Knock knock knockin’ on heaven’s door.大声一点！”Axl喊道。  
　　“Knock knock knockin’ on heaven’s door.”这次比刚刚更为响亮。  
　　他拿回了话筒，自己唱了起来，“Knock knock knockin’ on heaven’s door. aye~ aye~ aye aye aye.”  
　　他唱着唱着声音突然停止了，就好像突然被按了停止键一样，同时整个人向后倒去。Izzy脸上顿时充满了惊恐，他直接把吉他往地上一甩，就冲上去抱住 他。他也不知道哪来的力气，直接抱着Axl就跑到了后台，“Jansen！你他妈的还发什么愣啊！他妈的赶紧打911啊！艹！”他迅速转向Axl，捧着他 的脸，“Axl快醒醒啊，不要开玩笑了。”他的声音带着一点哭腔。  
　　终于外面的人都反应过来了，Duff三人冲了进来，一进来就一起发问：“怎么回事？”但是Izzy也不理他们，只是对着Axl不停地说话。  
　　但是他们也很心急，所以一直问，直到Izzy吼道：“你们他妈的长眼睛不会自己看啊！”然后继续和Axl说话，直到救护车来临。  
　　红灯亮起，缓缓关闭的门将他们隔在了两个世界。  
　　急救室里忙碌起来。“加200W。”没用。“再加。”还是没用。“直接加300。”依然没用。可他们仍在努力，直到，心电图完全成了一条直线，刺耳的长长的“滴”的声音响起。  
　　门开了，Izzy冲上去抓住医生，“怎么样？”医生只是摇了摇头。Izzy轮起拳头就要打下去，但随即无力地放下了，退到墙边的椅子上坐了下去，把脸埋在双手里。  
　　Slash他们也都一脸呆滞的样子，Duff最先反应过来，他走到Izzy跟前，什么话都没说，只是递给他几张纸，就走回原处抱住Slash把他的头按在自己肩膀上。  
　　按照Axl的遗嘱，他的骨灰一部分撒在家长附近的河流里，一部分撒入大海。Lafayette的墓园又多了一块墓碑，上面写着“W.Axl Rose　02.06.1962—01.16.2025”。  
　　Izzy消沉了几天，Duff他们也一直在安慰他。他很快就打起了精神，“我要去旅行。”其他人也就放心了。  
　　但事实证明，他们错了。Izzy曾经一直在旅行，但也有一些地方他是没有去过的，比如南极，比如一些原始部落，比如亚马逊深处。但是现在，他净挑这些 地方。可是，也不知道是他的幸运还是不幸，他既没有在极寒的南极死去，也没有被野人或是土著人杀死，甚至没有被雨林深处的猛兽袭击总之，他活的好好的。  
　　大概三年之后，他终于受不了了，他回到了Lafayette，去了墓园。  
　　这是三年来他第一次来看他。“Axl，我该怎么办？我该怎么办？”他一直重复着同一句话，直到Duff和Slash也来了。  
　　“有烟吗？”Izzy开口的第一句话就是这。  
　　“抱歉，没有。”Slash又问道：“怎么前两年一直没有看到你？”  
　　“我在旅行。”Izzy说地十分平淡。  
　　“好吧，既然回来了，那我们就先走了，有空可以来找我们。”说完他们就准备离开。  
　　“等会，”Izzy站起身来，赶紧叫住他们，“一起去喝一杯吧。”  
　　毫无疑问，Izzy喝得酩酊大醉，他回到家就直接倒在了床上。  
　　第二天一早，Izzy也不管宿醉后的头疼，一起来就从床底下拖出一个箱子，这是在Axl死后两天收到的。  
　　他把保护层去掉了，里面是一个精美的纸箱，上面写着“给Izzy Stradlin的信”，右下角还有一行小字，“或许永远不会寄出”，正是Axl的字体。  
　　他迅速地打开了箱子，里面有许多盒子，每个盒子上都标着不同的年份，从1991年，一直到2024年。他打开了写着1991年的盒子，里面正如纸箱上写的，是一封一封的信，排列的整整齐齐，但不是很多。他花了一些时间把它们看完了，随即做出了一个决定。  
　　他出了一趟门，买了一堆罐头回来，开始坐在卧室里，一封一封的看。越看他心里就越震惊，虽然他是最了解Axl的人，可是，再看了这些信后，他才发现他 比他想象中更不了解Axl。他知道Axl内心的矛盾，他知道Axl不被人理解的痛苦，可是他从来没有想过这些感觉深到他无法相信的地步。他这才知道Axl 这些年到底有多痛苦。  
　　他花了十天仔细看完了这些信，他又出了一趟门。他搞来了一些海洛因，从老朋友那里。他已经有三十多年没有碰这东西了，准确来说，是从他戒毒开始。但现在，他觉得只有这才能麻痹自己。  
　　他回到家后，又重新开始看其中一些信，每天来点海洛因。他时而痛哭时而大笑，时而对眼前的Axl呢喃。  
　　直到某一天，他读完一封信后，他找了一张白纸，写了一些东西。然后，他拿出一把猎枪，塞上子弹，上镗。  
　　他低声说了一句什么后，含住枪口，扣动了扳机。血花飞溅，开在了满地的白纸上。  
　　几天后，Izzy的骨灰也被撒向了大海和Lafayette的河流，Lafayette的墓园又多了一块墓碑，上面刻着“Jeffrey Isabelle　04.08.1968—02.06.2028　我的心终于安定了。”就在Axl的旁边，他们，终于永远地在一起了。

**Author's Note:**

> 我写完咳嗽在舞台上摔倒死掉不久后就看到咳嗽在舞台上摔倒的消息，叫我预言帝（够


End file.
